Jake Brockman
Jake Brockman is a fictional character in the television series, Outnumbered, and is portrayed by Tyger Drew-Honey. Characterization Jake is the oldest son of Pete and Sue. In many ways, Jake is the most sensible member of the family. He tends to be rather more serious than a boy should be. He seems to know something about everything, possibly because he spends most of his time using his computer. Even though he does things himself that is wrong, he manages to turn things around on his parents, shown especially in the christmas special with music downloads, also in episode 5 of series 3 were Sue believes he is seeing Kelly as a 'Slab of meat' wheras Kelly sees him as a very mature person, beliving him to be 16. Character History Series 1 In series one, Jake was eleven. He was wise beyond his years and he seems to know about everything. The trouble with having so much knowledge is that Jake frequently managed to bring a halt to a conversation by recalling a newspaper's scare-mongering story related to whatever they're talking about. Whether it be contracting bird flu, or the odds of a particle physics laboratory creating a black hole that will destroy the world, Jake managed to bring the mood down. Having started a new school, Jake was clearly more scared about what lies ahead than he was letting on. There were suspicions that Jake was struggling to make friends at secondary school and is being bullied, however when probed by his dad he always responds that he is fine when he's not. His relationship with his father is initially strained, but gradually improves throughtout the series. It hits a low point when his phone is stolen, but they rapdily get closer when Pete comofrts him over the dinner part incident. Series 2 Jake matured a bit in series two. He has stopped recalling incidents such as bird flu, and he often answers back to his parents. The introduction of Jo provides Jakes parents with an unsure attitdude towards how they should treat Jake. Things such as 'covering' for Jo seem small to Jake, but his parents feel that they should try to talk Jake out of it and when asked again, Jake refuses. This shows, that whatever their conflicts, Jake still values what his parents think of him. Series 3 Jake is now thirteen and he's sarcastic, clever and gorgeous. He leads a more independent lifestyle and gets irritated when the younger children mess about, especially Ben. Therefore we see a slight role reversal between him and his parents. We see this in the christmas special with the insurance, and also on occasions in the series where Jake takes control of Ben and Karen. Series Four Speculation The actor Tyger Drew-Honey has hinted that he would like to have a scene were Jake is drunk, or an on-screen kiss. Although this in not confirmed, we know that the cast do have a large input. Comic Relief Special In the comic relief special Jake reveals to his parents that he is doing a sponsered joke telling much to Sue's delight who then spends the episode attempting to be funny in front of the children, without a result. This is the main story of the episode and in the end when Sue trips over the dishwasher Jake is amused. Category:Characters Category:The Brockman Family Category:1997 births Category:Main Characters